Only the Lonely
by starmienight
Summary: "Starlight, Star bright, First star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, Grant this wish I wish tonight..."
1. Chapter 1

**Well guys, Here is a new story that I just came up with. Hope you like it. Pairings for this has not been decided so I'll see what you guys think. Please review it helps me see how I did. Reviews 5-10 PLEASE!**

**A Wish**

'What is this.' Flashes of silver, gold, and red. Orange and green. Pink and brown. Purple and black. Laughter, joy, love.

Kagome opened her eyes to the stream of sunlight that was coming from the window. Her dream forgotten.

"Higurashi!"

Kagome snapped herself awake and stood up. Rounds of laughter could be heard around her and she looked down sheepishly.

"Miss Higurashi, just because you're a prodigy, I hope you notice this classroom is not for sleeping, now please demonstrate to me the Kido's as punishment."

"Yes, ma'm."

…...

The sound of the bell ringing signaling the end of the day snapped Kagome out of her day dream as she started picking up her textbooks and walking out of the classroom.

'She's the daydreamer.' 'She's also a prodigy.' 'Such a waste of knowledge on someone who doesn't appreciate it.' 'Huh, she must think she's better then us.'

Kagome bent her head and ignored the whispers around her. Her steps became quicker as she finally was outside and her steps slowed down making her way back to her room.

Everybody was cold to her, all because she was marked as a prodigy. They hated her because she was promoted to the higher classes without any tests, they thought she was stuck up.

"Watch out!" Kagome looked up only to see someone falling from the sky. Not having enough time to get out of the way, the body fell on top of her.

"Uh." She could hear the groan coming from on top of her and she opened her eyes to see a pair of warm green eyes looking down at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry miss." The man got off of her and Kagome sat up a blush forming on her face.

"Ukitake-taicho!"

Kagome watched as two Shinigami came running towards the man.

"Are you alright Taicho!" Both screamed.

"Taicho." Kagome said absently. When she saw the white coat he was wearing she jumped up and started bowing.

"I'm so sorry Taicho."

Ukitake stood up and placed his hand of the young woman's shoulder. Kagome stiffened and straightened up looking up at him.

"There's no need for you to apologize I'm the one who landed on you."

He suddenly covered his mouth as he started coughing.

"Taicho!" Both subordinates screamed.

"Don't worry you two. I'm alright, I'll just head over to Unohana for a check up."

He turned around and looked down at Kagome.

"Please accept my apologies." He took her hand.

"What is your name?"

Kagome blushed a little.

"K-Kagome."

Ukitake closed his eyes and smiled.

"Kagome, what a beautiful name. I hope to meet you again. Goodbye." Ukitake let go of her hand and walked towards the fourth division mesmerized by her blue eyes. Kagome sat there looking after him.

…...

"Starlight, Star bright, first star I see tonight. I wish I may. I wish I might, grant this wish I wish tonight." Kagome whispered that night as she looked out her window towards the stars. She opened her eyes and smiled up at the moon and stars. "Please grant me this wish."

**What did you guys think. Please review. Also tell me who you want to pair up with Kagome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys well it took me a long time to write this chapter, thank you to all of you guys who reviewed. I still haven't figuered out the pairing. Also before you start reading I had a hard time naming her sword and abilities please don't laugh at me =) I beg of you. Enjoy. Please remember to review. **

** Disclaimer: I almost forgot Kagome's sword name is from the new Otome game called Shirahana no ori, but the sword design is my imagination. **

**A Past **

Kagome ran through the hallways trying to reach her classroom on time. This morning she woke up to find herself locked in her very own room. After successfully unlocking herself, she ran into obstacles on her way to the academy. All around her people started snickering at her, especially a group of girls. Kagome never saw the foot that was extended in her way, as she fell onto the floor.

Her books and papers scattered everywhere and full blown laughter was heard everywhere. Kagome's hands tightened into fists and she looked down at the ground trying to hold back frustrated tears.

She snapped her head up when she saw a pale hand reach down and gather her stuff.

Byakuya had left the training grounds after observing potential candidates to be placed in his squad when he witnessed one of the students being tripped and humiliated.

"You shouldn't show weakness in front of potential enemies." He said in his usual cold voice as he knelt down to help her gather her things.

He almost flinched when he saw deep blue eyes gaze at him. Gathering her things he offered her a hand up. Her slim delicate hand almost reminded him of Hisana's except he felt warmth.

"Next time be more sure of your surroundings." He gave her, her things and retreated quickly before the girl brought back anymore more painful memories.

Kagome gazed at his back, until the whispers around her brought her back to reality. Everybody was glaring at her. Kagome sighed. The man just made her day a whole lot worst.

…...

Kagome gazed off at the clouds her sword in hand as she awaited her turn to mock fight. Her thoughts wandered to the handsome captain she met yesterday and the one just this morning.

"Oh good morning Captain Ukitake."

Kagome turned around to see her teacher speaking with the white haired captain from yesterday. A silent blush appeared on her cheeks and she turned back around when he turned her way and gave her a small smile.

"Every one line up! Captain Ukitake of the 13th squad wants to witness your fighting skills. Higurashi and Kimura you're up first." The teacher turned around to speak to the captain.

"Kagome Higurashi as you might have heard is the prodigy of the academy, already knowing her swords Shikai, and has excelled in Kido. Danto Kimura is only second to her."

Both turned around as Kagome and Danto faced each other in the middle of the field.

Danto sized up his opponent Kagome Higurashi. Prodigy of the academy, everybody picked on her and also rumor said that she could be very dangerous, he concluded that he had a fair chance of beating her since he was second to her, all he had to watch out for was her sword.

"Bloom out of season, Shirahana no ori." Kagome held her sword out as petals spun around it. When they disappeared her sword transformed. The top of the handle had a flower shape with a jewel in the middle while vines twisted around each other on the handle.

Danto looked incredulously at her Shikai the hand on his sword started shaking as he saw the raw power she had. 'I won't let this prodigy beat me I will show her and everyone who is better.' With new found confidence he charged at her.

Kagome jumped out of his way.

"Petal's of Subjugation." A blast of flower petals made their way towards him. Danto tried hacking at them only there were to many of them. The petal's suddenly turned into needle's and they pricked his arms and legs.

Danto couldn't feel his body, he fell in a heap on to the ground unmoving.

"Kagome Higurashi has won the fight!" The teacher announced as he saw their was no chance for Danto to move again.

"Amazing." Ukitake said in awe.

"She defeated her opponent in one move. How is it that she is still in the academy."

"That's what I have been asking myself also. We have requested to the head captain for her to be graduated early, but for some reason he has declined."

Ukitake looked to see Kagome put her sword away and make her way towards Danto. She offered him a hand up only for it to be slapped away.

"I don't need help from someone like you." Danto said through clutched teeth. His friends made their way towards him and helped him up.

"Get away from him."

"You did this on purpose." "How could you be so violent."

He could hear people shout all around her. He was about to intervene only for a hand on his chest stopped him.

"Leave her be. She needs to deal with this herself." The teacher said in a grim voice.

"You mean this happens to her all the time." Ukitake said in shock.

Kagome just looked down on the ground and started walking away from the field her hands clutched at her side.

"That's all for today class you are dismissed."

All the students suddenly surrounded Danto and praised him for the fight and commented on how cruel Kagome was to do something like that to him.

Ukitake watched Kagome leaving, everybody glaring at her back.

He dismissed himself from the teacher and ran to catch up to her.

"Taisho!" He stopped in his tracks when both his subordinates popped in front of him.

"Taisho! You were suppose to be at Squad 4 for your check up today." He was suddenly grabbed from both hands and dragged away.

"No wait, I have something important to do." "Well it can wait." Kiyone said dragging him harder when he started to resist.

"Nothing is more important than your health Taisho." Sentaro said from the other side.

Both dragged the unwilling captain away.

…...

Kagome looked from behind a tree at the trio. She felt relieved when those two people dragged the captain away from chasing after her. She wanted to be alone.

Kagome walked herself back towards her room. She turned the lights on and fell down on the bed face down. She was so tired from today's events. From the humiliation in the hall to the criticism after the fight.

That's why she hated fighting with her peers. Everything she did was either viewed as cruel or showing off to them.

'Maybe I should just quit training to be a shinigami.' She thought. It was never her choice when it came to that.

Once so long ago it seemed she was an ordinary person living in the 10th district. Life wasn't hard there as it was in the other lower districts but she never knew how she ended up their. She just one day woke up and found herself lying in a field of grass not having any memories of anything other than her name.

Before she knew it she found herself a job as a florist and found herself a quiet peaceful life. That was until that fateful night.

She still remembered it clearly, she had to work late since it was very busy that day and found herself walking back home in the middle of the night. It was when she almost reached her house that she felt a strange presence behind her that's when she was attacked by a hollow. It hit her on her back and she fell on to the floor. Feeling afraid she closed her eyes, and awaited for herself to be eaten only to hear the screams of the hollow. She opened her eyes and stared in awe at the pick bluish light that was escaping from her body, and destroying the hollow.

She got up on shaking legs and went inside her house, she decided to keep that event a secret. But a passing Shinigami saw everything and the next day while she was working a lieutenant and a squad of Shinigami's came and took her away.

She then found herself in the academy without any explanation only that she was to stay there and complete all the courses to become a Shinigami.

Kagome turned on her back and faced the window to see the moon and stars out already.

She closed her eyes and dreamt of past she saw only as a dream. Never seeing the star up at the sky shining only for her.

**Hope you enjoyed. PLEASE REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guy's sorry for the long wait, school has just started and I haven't got time to write until today. Hope you enjoy this chapter, updates might come slow. Please review. **

First Friend

"Kagome Higurashi?" Yamamoto Taisho looked up puzzled at his former student.

"Now, why would you be asking about her?"

"I have seen her potential and I see it a waste for her to still be in the academy."

"Ah, so it's on that again." Yamamoto leaned back in his chair and stared straight at him.

"I'm sorry but I can't let her graduate just yet, I will tell you why. She still has more than that potential you saw, her powers are far more greater. When she is able to harness that power then I will see."

"But, you can't simply just hold her up because of that it's n…"

"I have already decided Ukitake, nothing you say will sway me, now can you please leave, I have much work to do." Yamamoto interrupted.

Ukitake stayed silent and bowed down.

"I'll leave now, thank you for your patience." He walked away with slight disappointment in his step.

Hearing the door close, Yamamoto sighed.

"It's not because of her powers. It's the only way to keep her safe." He said to himself, as he turned around looking out at soul society.

…...

"So how did it go with old man Yamamoto?" Shinsui slung an arm around Ukitake as both strolled back to Squad 13.

"Not well, I couldn't get him to change his mind on Kagome."

"You know you have me curious on this Kagome girl, she must be something special for you to act this way."

Ukitake looked up at him. "What are you talking about, I would act the same way if it concerned one of my subordinates."

"Yeah, you would, but I don't think you've noticed that every time you talk about that girl your eyes look with a sudden warmth, and your facial expression is one of endearment."

A light blush spread across Ukitake's face as he started laughing it off.

"You must be seeing things. I have only just met the girl, I just see it unfair for her to still be in the academy that's all. My feelings are nothing more and nothing less."

Shinsui smirked at his expected denial.

"Whatever you say."

…...

'Wow such a beautiful day.' Kagome stretched as she lightly in hailed the fresh breeze.

"You guys have 30 minutes for lunch break. I expect all of you to be back in class before the time is up." The teacher yelled at them before he went back inside the building to enjoy his break.

Kagome looked around her as everyone broke into small group of friends and sat down to eat their lunch.

Kagome grabbed her bento and found a shaded area somewhere far from everyone. She sat down and enjoyed her lunch.

She became so lost in thought that she didn't notice the shadow loom over her.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the little miss innocent." Kagome looked up and saw herself surrounded by a bunch of girls.

"You know we still haven't forgiven you for what you did to Danto. We want you to go and kneel in front of him for forgiveness."

Kagome set aside her lunch and silently stood up.

"I'm sorry but I did nothing wrong. It was a mock fight, we were going to get hurt one way or another. So basically I have nothing to apologize for."

The slap to the face was unexpected as the force of it made her fall to the ground. She felt a painful tug to the hair as it was pulled back so her face faced the leader of the group.

"You really are such a self-centered bitch." A punch to her face followed and then she felt everybody start kicking her.

"Come on why won't you fight back." Kagome made herself into a ball and suffered through the ordeal.

"Hey! Get away from her!" She heard a female voice shout and finally the hits subsided. She looked up and saw a petite violet eyed woman between her and her assailants.

"Who do think you are to attack one of your own. Get out of my sight before you find yourself at the end of my sword."

The whole bunch saw the black standard kimono that she wore and knew better than to fight someone who was above them, so they high tailed off.

She saw the woman take deep breaths in and realized that she was trying to calm down. She turned around and offered her hand. Kagome took it and was pulled up.

"Are you alright." She said and smiled.

"Y-yeah. Um thank you."

"No problem, I've been through what you have except I didn't get attacked."

"My names Rukia, Rukia Kuchiki. What's your's." She offered her hand for a handshake.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi." She shook the hand.

"Well nice to meet you Kagome."

It was then that Kagome made her first friend.

…...

Month's passed by and Rukia would always visit Kagome during her lunch break just incase something happened again.

"Hey, Kagome how come you haven't graduated from the academy yet. I mean from what you told me you have been here for what almost 10 years, and I've heard talk every time I come here from the teachers that you are a prodigy."

Both were sitting in their usual spot underneath the shade."

Kagome had her chopsticks in her mouth as she tilted her head in thought.

"You know I don't really know. I never asked, I just decided to leave it as it is."

"Maybe your probably lacking in something."

"Yeah, maybe." They both dropped the subject and decided to talk on other things.

Kagome looked through the trees and saw everybody going back into the building.

"I guess I have to go back. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Actually you won't."

"Huh." Kagome had stood up looked down at the black haired shinigami.

"I have been assigned to a mission to the human world. I don't know how long it will take."

"Oh. Well I'm happy for you, this might be an important mission." She smiled trying to hide the sadness she felt at separating with her only friend.

She was surprised when she felt Rukia hug her. Kagome then began to cry.

"Don't worry Kagome. I'll come back." She drew back and held Kagome at arms length.

"Don't cry. Come on dry those tears up." Kagome used her sleeve and wiped them away.

"Now listen to me, since I'll be gone you need to fight back if those girls or anybody else comes at you. Don't hesitate."

Both looked at each other.

"Well this will be good bye for now."

Kagome smiled. "Yeah."

"Now hurry and go to class or you'll be late"

Kagome ran back and looked one last time behind her. Rukia waved at her, she waved back and turned back around.

Not knowing the events that would follow.

…...

"Um Ni-sama." Byakuya looked up from the parchment he was reading and found Rukia kneeling in the door way.

"What is it."

"Um, I know this might be a stupid request but since I'm leaving tomorrow for the human world, I beg of you to please check up on someone in the academy once in a while for me."

Byakuya who had been listening half-heartedly, was brought to attention by that.

"Who might it be."

"Her name is Kagome Higurashi."

"I will see what I can do." He said not wanting to deny her request.

"Thank you Ni-sama." Rukia said relieved, even though she was going to be gone at least Kagome will have someone to watch over her.

**What do you think. **

**To Mimiru: I hope this might answer your question.**

**I hope this wasn't too you know. Please REVIEW. Until next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys well, sorry for the long break, but if you've read the author's note of my new story "Second Time Around" You would have read that I was having a really hard time, but I got caught up thinking about this story, and I at least wanted to write another Chapter before my Finals in school begin. So I hope you enjoy. This chapter might not be perfect, but I hope you still like it. Review please!**

**Memories**

Kagome walked through the crowded streets of the 1st district looking at the merchandise the vendors had to offer. It was a day off in the academy and she decided to spend her free time wandering around. She stopped at one of the vendors when a music box caught her eye. The box was old with age stars were carved into the wood but all in all it had a certain charm to it. The old vendor watched her looking at it and smiled.

"Would you like to listen to the song." He said opening the box and handing it to her. Out started dancing two stars in their own little stage, the whole interior was shining and it had an image of the starry sky, the music playing was nostalgic.

The song drew her in and a series of visions came into her mind, six little kids with unusual features playing around, a woman who looked like her, and a man in red. She suddenly came back to the present, and she lifted her hand to her face and saw tears were streaming down.

"Huh, what's wrong with me, why am I crying." She laughed.

"Are you alright." The vendor asked worriedly.

Kagome smiled. "Don't worry, I must have gotten really emotional with the melody.

The vendor smiled "The song's called 'Song of Parting'"

"It's really beautiful." Kagome wiped away the tears and set down the music box to rummage for her pouch that had her savings.

"How much is it?"

The old man placed a hand on her wrist.

"It's alright, you can have it. You're the first person who has noticed this old music box. As a reward you can have it."

He placed the music box back in her hand.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes sweetheart, take it, goodbye and thank you."

He shooed her away as he turned around to speak to another customer.

Kagome smiled turning around and walking back home. She never saw the short white haired person in front of her until she bumped into him. Her box skidded on the ground and she found herself in the floor rubbing her head.

"Watch where you're going."

She looked up and saw white hair and thought it was Ukitake Taicho, but saw that instead of long silky hair it was short and spiky. She looked more down and saw a pair of ice green blue eyes glaring at her.

"Now Captain, don't be so mean." A strawberry head popped out of nowhere and helped Kagome up.

"Sorry about Mr. Grumpy over there are you okay?"

Kagome nodded sheepishly.

"Aren't you a shy one." She slung an arm around her shoulders.

"My name is Rangiku Matsumoto, and that's my Taisho over there Toishiro Hitsugaya. What's yours?" She said giving her a goofy smile.

"Kagome Higurashi." Kagome couldn't help smiling.

The white haired boy now known as Hitsugaya looked up curiously at her.

"So your Kagome Higurashi, the prodigy of the academy."

"You know about me?" Kagome looked at him, it was strange being in eye level with him.

Hitsugaya crossed his arms. "Who wouldn't know about you. Ukitake Taisho has been making a whole fuss over you, It has surprised all of us seeing him for the first time actually making a big deal of someone."

Kagome blushed.

"Ah! Now I remember." Matsumoto exclaimed finger pointing up to the air. She grabbed the black haired girls hand . She was really curious to the person that caught Ukitake's attention, when he never showed any sort of attention towards anybody, except Rukia, but that was different. "Come on Kagome let me treat you to some drinks. I'm curious to know more about you." She guided a puzzled Kagome away and both became engulfed with the crowd.

Hitsugaya watched them go, suddenly he remembered something. "Hey! Matsumoto come back here! You still need to do your paperwork!" But it was too late, he couldn't find her and the girl anywhere, he swore he could hear her laughing at him.

"Matsumoto." A tick mark appeared on his forehead and he moved to go find her when his foot bumped into something. He looked down and saw a carved box, he picked it up and remembered that the girl Kagome was carrying it.

He sighed. "This is such a pain." Box in hand he walked towards where he could detect the girls reitsu. …...

The bar inside was rowdy as Matsumoto and Kagome started laughing for no apparent reason. They were both side by side drinking their fill of sake.

"You know Kagome you are a very interesting girl." Matsumoto hiccupped.

"No you are." Kagome said back, and both again laughed stupidly and in a second both fell to the floor in a drunk slumber.

It was like this that Byakuya found them.

"Matsumoto!" Hitsugaya came storming in ready to start lashing at his lieutenant but stopped when he saw the captain.

"Kuchiki-Taicho what are you doing here?"

"I was sent to retrieve Higurashi." He said emotionlessly. It wasn't so much of a lie.

"If you would excuse me." He picked up Kagome bridal style and walked out.

Hitsugaya just stared after them, and remembered the box.

"Hey, wait…" A loud snore interrupted him and he looked back a tick mark present on his forehead. That could wait, he finally remembered why he was there.

"MATSUMOTO! WAKE UP!" Roared the dragon.

…...

The trip back to the barracks was silent all except for Kagome's light breathing. Byakuya looked down at her peaceful face, it suddenly overlapped with Hisana's and he couldn't help the light thumping his heart was making. He looked up at the full moon. Was the heart that used to beat for Hisana beating for someone else now?

Light movements on his arms distracted him, and he looked down to see her waking up.

Kagome opened her eyes and looked up to see cold black eyes looking down on her. She blinked a few times to sweep the sleepiness away, when a face suddenly was in focus. She looked up surprised to see the captain from before, Kuchiki-Taicho if she was correct.

"Huh." Her sudden movement, resulted in her falling on to the ground.

"Ow." She rubbed her back side.

Byakuya hands still outstretched, couldn't help a chuckle escape his lips.

Kagome glared up at him.

"What are you laughing about, it's not funny." She pouted.

Byakuya could then understand why his adopted sister really cared about this girl. Her sitting on the ground with that expression, really made her look so vulnerable. Byakuya's eyes softened and he brought a hand down to help her up.

Kagome looked up surprised and took it.

She stood now face to chest with him. She looked around her to see herself standing in front of the entrance of her dorm.

"Wasn't I in the bar with Lieutenant Matsumoto." She said puzzled.

"You were, but I was ordered to look after you. What you were doing in the bar with Matsumoto was not a way a prodigy like you has to behave like."

Kagome looked down at the ground like a child being scolded.

"I know but, she actually wanted to spend time with me. She didn't look at me with resentment or jealousy, like the others do. I actually felt like a person." She looked up at him. Her blue eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Yes, I might have acted like a fool, but I was having fun, I wasn't alone, I've been alone ever since my only friend left."

She clenched her hands into fists and she began shedding tears. Byakuya looked down at her hunched form.

"Kuchiki-Taicho?" Byakuya turned to see Ukitake standing a few feet away, looking at both of them.

"Kagome? Is that you?"

Kagome wiped the tears away, glad that the Taicho's form was more wider then hers.

She tried getting her composer back, and once she did, she sidestepped Byakuya and smiled at the white haired captain.

"Ukitake-Taicho what are you doing here?"

Ukitake walked towards both of them.

"I was actually on my way to visit a friend of mine. What are you two doing?"

"Um we were…" Kagome looked down at the ground trying to think of what to say.

"I actually accompanied Higurashi to an outing. I was just bringing her back, to her dorm." Byakuya stepped forward, same cold expression back.

Ukitake smiled. "I had no idea you knew her Kuchiki- Taicho."

Kagome stood there awkwardly.

"Um, Thank you Kuchiki-Taicho for bringing me back." She bowed down to him, and then to Ukitake. "Goodnight." She turned around and walked inside the dorm building.

Both males were left standing outside facing each other.

"Rukia must have told you about her."

Byakuya closed his eyes and walked towards Ukitake.

"In a way."

Ukitake closed his eyes, as Byakuya passed by him.

"She has intrigued me."

His eyes snapped opened and he quickly turned around, to see if he heard correctly, only for Byakuya to quickly flash step away.

…...

Kagome stood out in training fields her sword in hand and tried to concentrate her reitsu into the blade.

All around her it was dark, class had ended long ago and she was the only one left in the academy.

"Bloom out of season, Shirohana no Ori!" In a burst of petals her sword transformed.

"Ok, now to go up a notch." Her whole body flared up and wisps of her reitsu leaked out. She closed her eyes and concentrated. She must have used too much power, when suddenly an explosion of reitsu came out and she was thrown into the air and slammed into a tree. She slumped into the ground her sword had flown off the opposite way.

She stood up but winced at the pain in her hands. She turned them up and saw that there were blisters from were here powers burned her. She limped to pick up her sword and suddenly a shiver went up her spine.

Behind her there was a crash of trees, and she slowly turned around and her eyes widened when she saw a hallow, not one but two.

"This power, you. I will enjoy tasting you." One of them screeched. Shaking in fear she quickly turned around clutching her sword in her hands no matter the pain and ran. Behind her she could hear the hollows take chase.

'What is a hollow doing here. How did it get into the academy.' Adrenaline pumping she ran and ran. Her reitsu was too low, for her to able to defend herself.

'Somebody anybody please help me.'

Her eyes widened in shock.

Again, visions came into her mind.

She had run like this before, but in a different situation. She saw herself in some strange clothes running into a forest, she could feel the fear, and the monster she was running from.

Her foot got caught in a root in the ground and she skidded into the floor. She sat up and winced, her ankle got strained.

"Hahahaha, little Shinigami, you will make a really tasty snack."

She turned around saw both hollows lurking behind her. They laughed at her misery and launched themselves after her. Kagome closed her eyes, and suddenly she felt light weight. She opened her eyes slowly and saw the hollows disintegrate, before her.

She watched in shock at the pink reitsu that was leaking from her body. It was the same light from before.

"What's going on? What is this?" She lifted her hand up to her face and watched it leak out.

She heard a twig snap behind her and turned around to see who it was, but before she could see there face, something hit her behind her neck and she lost consciousness.

A man with a fox like eyes smiled down at the girl in his arms.

"My, my this was a really interesting show to watch. Wouldn't you say so Aizen."

A man with light brown hair walked forth from the shadows, his glasses gleaming.

"Yes, went according to plan." He stepped closely to the girl in Gin's arms and lightly graced her cheek.

"Kagome Higurashi, the prodigy of the Academy, and the Shikon Miko."

He took hold of her chin and tilted her face up.

"You will finally become mine."

**I hope you liked it. Sorry if it wasn't thought out well, but I was still a bit melancholy, So at least give me some feedback of how I did. "Black Beauty" "Second Time Around" and probably "Pieces of Time" will be updated after Christmas. So please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry guys for the long wait, but I have finally brought together this chapter after much revision. Thank you to everyone who recommended to me Open Office. It saved me money! Also I hope you guys like this chapter! Please review! **

**A Friend to rely on**

_'I love you.' _Kagome looked around only to see blackness all around her. 'Where am I?' _'Please someone save me!' 'No you idiot don't!' 'Please someone please save her!' _All around her, she could hear voices shouting. _'Why! Why!' 'Get away from her!' 'You murderer!'_ Not taking it anymore Kagome closed her eyes and tried keeping the voices out by putting her hands over her ears. _'Murderer!' 'Murderer!' 'Murderer!'_

"Stop it!" She screamed.

Kagome's eyes snapped open and she saw herself looking up at the starry night sky above.

She gingerly sat up and flinched at the pounding in her head. 'This was all just a dream; it had to be a dream. I just fell asleep from all the practice I was doing. Yes that's it.' She stood up and saw in front of her a pile of ashes, evidence that it wasn't a dream.

She took a step back followed by another when she suddenly turned around running rushing back to her room, trying to leave the place as soon as possible before anyone saw her.

'I want to be normal, I want to be normal.' She chanted to herself. She thought back to the day she was forced from her peaceful life and into torture. 'I want to be normal.'

When she saw herself a good distance out of the forest and near the academy she slowed down to a walk. She kept on nervously looking behind her and never saw the person standing in front of her until she crashed with said person. She was about to fall, but strong arms held her.

Kagome looked up to see brown eyes behind glasses looking down at her. "I-I'm sorry." She quickly separated herself from him and ran to her room, too afraid to even show respect or acknowledgment to the person.

Aizen looked after her with a smile. "Are you sure she won't remember anything Gin."

Gin came out from the shadows smiling as usual, "I'm pretty positive she won't. Everything will be in order for that day. All we have to do now is wait."

…

Kagome who had been expecting any time soon for the Shinigami's to come looking for her was surprised when they never did. She still remembered the man she saw that night and was scared that maybe he had seen everything. Days turned into weeks and weeks into months. Kagome soon found herself being able to relax again, not having to always look behind her back.

And so Kagome's life went on. Ukitake-Taicho would come to his weekly visits to talk to her he would tell her stories about Rukia's early years in his squad and about his large family. Also his two subordinates Sentaro and Kiyone started to come visit her out of curiosity soon she started becoming friends with them , they would always make her laugh with their antics. With Byakuya he would unnerve her,when she was trying to practice he would just be standing there watching her every move. Ukitake she came to befriend little by little Byakuya on the other hand was going to be an issue.

…...

As another Academy year ended, Kagome watched from behind a tree as her classmates graduated and each were assigned their squads. She watched the excited faces of everyone, and the joy they had. With a sigh she turned around and started walking back to her dorm. 'Well I better prepare for another year.'

"Hey! Kagome!" Kagome turned around and saw the strawberry blond Matsumoto waving her hand trying to get her attention.

Kagome smiled as she went up to her. "Matsumoto-san, how nice to see you."

She almost fell to the floor in surprise at the arm that Matsumoto slung across her shoulders. Who knew how much strength this one lone woman had.

"Hey now, you don't have to act like I'm some stranger, I thought we were friends here."

Kagome started laughing. "Sorry, Matsumoto."

"There see, that's much better. Now won't you join me for a few bottles?"

"But, aren't you here to inspect everyone, and see that they are where they should be?"

"Oh, who cares about that ,anyways, there are other lieutenants besides me here. They can take care of this." Matsumoto started leading her away from the crowd. "Now come on let's go. Before Mr. Grumpy shows up."

…...

"Wow, Kagome that must be really depressing to see." Both were sitting on bar stools two empty bottles of sake in front of them.

Kagome laid her head on the table. "I know, I feel like maybe I'm not good enough. Each year I try to evaluate what I'm doing wrong and then try to perfect it, but it's useless."

'It's useless.' 'It's useless.' 'It's useless.' 'It's useless.'

"Kagome? Kagome? Kagome!"

Kagome's eyes widened and she blinked a bit trying to get it together.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

"I was just trying to see if you were alright. You had me worried there for a second."

"Oh,don't worry I was just wallowing on my self pity." Kagome tried to laugh it off.

Matsumoto just looked at her worriedly. "If you say so, but just know that I'm here if you need to talk about anything."

"I know I can count on you Matsumoto." Kagome grabbed another sake bottle and poured it in Matsumoto's cup. "Now come on we still have many more bottles to go."

Five bottles late Kagome was still not drunk (since she didn't drink much) but she couldn't say the same for Matsumoto.

"Come on Matsumoto, we should probably head back, I'm sure by now Hitsugaya-Taicho probably knows that you skipped on your duty.

She helped up the strawberry blond and led her outside.

'Now, I need to figure out where the 10th division is.'

After a bit of miscalculations and wrong directions, Kagome sighed with relief when she made it to the front door of the captains office.

Kagome timidly knocked and stepped back in surprise when the door slammed open and Hitsugaya stood there looking beyond angry and even more angrier when he looked at Matsumoto slumped against her.

"Um, good afternoon Hitsugaya-Taicho, I've come to drop off Matsumoto. We um we went for a bit to talk." She tried to sugar coat the truth a bit, but it didn't help when Matsumoto decided to wake up.

"Ah, Hitsugaya-Taicho what are you doing here." She stood up a bit straighter, and looked around.

"What! Kagome you brought me back here. I still wanted to drink a bit more." She pouted.

Hitsugaya could feel the tick marks appearing. "And pray tell when will all that paperwork that you were assigned last week will get done." He grabbed hold of the scruff of her neck and dragged her into his office.

Kagome sweat dropped. "I guess I'll leave you two to your work. Thank you Matsumoto for listening to me. Good day." She bowed and turned around to leave but was stopped when Hitsugaya called out her name.

"Higurashi, wait." Kagome looked back curiously, Hitsugaya took out something from inside his sleeve and gave it to her. "This belongs to you."

He gave her a wooden box, and it took Kagome a moment to figure out what it was.

"Oh, it's my music box. I forgot all about it."

'Really, is this girl so forgetful.' His mind became blank when she suddenly leaned over and pecked his cheek.

"Thank you."

He cleared his throat with a blush apparent on his cheeks. "Yes, well..." His mood suddenly became sour when Matsumoto decided to but in.

"Ah! How cute you two are! Let's see one on the mouth now."

"Matsumoto!"

…...

The wheels of time kept on going and suddenly the new year started. Kagome was assigned another class to attend, and same as always she was ignored, shunned, and forgotten by the rest of her new classmates.

"Everybody!" Kagome looked up from the book she was reading as a classmate came bursting into the room panting. His eyes were frantic as he was gasping out the words he was trying to say.  
"Calm down, Setsu. What happened?" One of his friends tried to make out the words he was saying.

"Execution." Was the only words that everybody could make out.

"Execution. Their going to execute Kuchiki Rukia."

**What did you guys think. Please at least 10 reviews for next chapter. Things are going to start up real soon! Also please check out my other fanfic Second Time Around. It's a InuXYuYu crossover, and as always Kagome is the main star. Until next time! Please review for a faster chapter!**


End file.
